Heat exchangers are commonly used to effect the transfer of heat from a warm object to a cooler external environment. In the field of electronics, heat exchangers are typically employed with electronic devices for removing heat generated within the devices. For example, a typical prior art heat exchanger has a horizontal base and a plurality of rectangular fins extending orthogonally relative to the base and can be used to remove heat from an electronic device. The heat exchanger is mounted onto an electronic device such that heat is conducted through the base and fins and dissipated into the surrounding environment by convection.